


The Roommate Lottery

by sassy_slytherin



Series: The one where they go to college - Sassy_Lucifer [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/M, I should probably stop tagging and get on with it, M/M, Natasha is awesome, Only Temporary Though, Sam point of view, So is Bucky, Steve is a cutie, Thor is Danish okay - deal with it, brief (indirect) reference to charachter death, no powers au, pre-serum steve, reference to sex, sam pow, very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson considered himself a very lucky man. At first he graduated high school with a better result than what he had expected. Then he got into a good college, and then at last. ‘The roommate lottery’ - which he had definitely won.</p>
<p>Or the one where Sam and Steve are roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the product of my very tired mind combined with procrastination of homework. 
> 
> Uhm… This did not turn out like I wanted to, but what the hell.  
> The working title of this was: 'Steve is getting laaiiiiid', 'Wait, What?' 'Do he got a booty? He dooont. But his boyfriend do' 
> 
> Please excuse all of my mistakes, and I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself in making Thor Danish. I'm a Dane so sue me (please don't..)
> 
> [Chinese Translation by Lana08ra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5121881)
> 
> Translators profile: [Lana08ra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana08ra/pseuds/Lana08ra)

Sam Wilson considered himself a very lucky man. At first he graduated high school with a better result than what he had expected. Then he got into a good college, and then at last. ‘The roommate lottery’ - which he had definitely won. 

Moving into the dorm rooms he had been worried when he saw all the loud and obnoxious jocks move into the rooms surrounding his. He did not want to share living space with one of those. He was here to learn (with a bit of partying on the side).  
The relief that filled him when he laid eyes on his new roommate was almost embarrassing. This was definitely not the kind of guy who would have Sam stuck out in the hallway for hours because of a sock on the doorknob. 

The guy was tiny and when he stood there in front of him. Wheezing and with boxes in his thin arms, Sam couldn’t not love him instantly. After the guy had caught his breath he introduced himself as Steve Rogers. After Sam had given him a hand settling in, they went to get some dinner. 

***

Talking with this guy is one hell of an experience. At first Sam had expected this little angel, but then he had discovered that he was made out of 90% snark and sass, and then 10% patriotism. Being one who did volunteer work at the local VA’s office they instantly found common ground. 

Sam soon found out that Steve was an art student and came from Brooklyn, while Sam himself was a DC boy and wanted to work with war veterans at some point. 

***

Days and weeks went past and it didn’t take long before their little group of two grew to include the dangerous Natasha (Sam had underestimated her once and gotten his ass handed to him), the archer Clint (who seemed too afraid of Natasha to not be around her always), the genius Tony (and his girlfriend Pepper), the scandinavian exchange student Thor (at times also his girlfriend with her friend Darcy) and the med-student with anger management issues Bruce (but after a soul cleansing trip to India and lot of yoga, he seemed to have gotten control over it.. Mostly). 

Natasha had been the first to join them. One day she had just sat down between them when they had had lunch in the campus park.  
She hadn’t introduced herself. It was actually more a “I know who you are, where you live, what classes you take” and both Steve and Sam just went with it. Clint and Natasha seemed to have (deeper) thing going on between them and he joined the group the next day, which then counted four. 

Coming to think about it, Natasha was actually the one to form the team. 

She had just kind of picked up Tony somewhere (somewhere being Clint’s dorm..) and now they couldn’t get rid of him again. Which in the beginning had been a pain because him and Steve constantly had been arguing. At some point though they just stopped. Tony now functioned as the ’this is getting too serious, let’s take a break’ member of the team. Good thing he had Pepper and Bruce too keep him grounded or else is overinflated ego would probably have carried him far away. 

***

“C’mon people, watcha saying!” Tony exclaimed, holding his hands out to the side, gestulating around the room. The once white walls were now painted his symbolic (or so he says) red and golden. And that would have been nice. If it had been his own dorm room and not Steve and Sam’s. 

Thor had just laughed, and mumbled something in Danish, which sounded vaguely like ‘idiot’. Bruce had, to his credit, contained his own laugh, and had even managed the ‘mother-isn’t-angry-mother-is-dissapointed' look he had adapted within the first week of knowing Tony. A face which he made whenever Tony pulled one of his ‘usual' stunts. 

***

To go back to how the group had grown, Sam could only describe how Bruce had (maybe a bit involuntarily) been dragged (okay, completely involuntarily) in by Natasha somewhere a long the line. The next day there was discovered a burglary in one of the labs, where apparently the burglar had taken what they wanted and then absolutely destroyed the lab. The burglar was never found and the team never mentioned it. 

Thor had just seemed to appear out of the thin air one thunderous day where they all got stuck in the campus library. Not that they complained. The guy was like a puppy in the body of a greek, sorry no, god from nordic mythology. The team had even secretly been creating Mjölnir. Although kinda more foil wrapper than actual metal. Tony had wanted to go all the way and had almost contacted a black smith when Pepper finally told him ’no’ and that it would be "a bit over the top to be honest, Tony". 

***

Now it hadn’t taken the group a long time to realize the only too single people amongst them were Sam and Steve (Bruce had a girlfriend who went to another college). Even though they had joked about setting the two of them up with each other, it hadn’t taken them long before (Natasha especially) started throwing girls (or as Steve called them: ‘dames’) their way. And while Sam (more or less) gladly accepted some of the date offers, Steve, for one reason or another, kept declining. Perhaps he had someone at home, Sam thought to himself.

 

***

Working at the VA’s had Sam noticing stuff. It could be anything from the way he saw a newcomer in a cafe instantly locate exists, or how some people always held one hand like it’s hovering over a gun strapped to their waist, ready to reach for it - except it’s not there anymore. 

It’s the same way he noticed how Steve looked like a grieving family member. Not one of those who cries and let’s it show, but one of those who is silently struggling to deal with their loss.  
Then he saw what was at the end of the chain around his neck. A pair of dog tags. The guy was not old enough for it to be his own, and the slightly rigged edge one of them had, was a clear sign of use. Then the penny had dropped, and if Sam stopped telling Steve about some of the war veterans he met at work, it wasn’t because he thought the smaller man was weak, really it was much because he thought that maybe Steve was too strong. 

While no one should carry something like that alone, he didn’t want to bring it up. He knew how closed of Steve could get if you asked him about certain topics. Instead he just said that if he ever wanted or needed to talk about something he was there. Steve had let his fingers trace the dog tags, looking sadder than ever. “Thank you” was all he ever said. 

***

It had started out as a onetime thing. 

Whenever they went anywhere or did anything it was always Steve who called the final shots. Not in an obnoxious way, but more because if they had to actually agree on something it would take an eternity. Everyone was pretty satisfied when Steve told them all to shut up because they were not going to watch horror movies two nights in a row.  
When Tony and Clint as a joke called him captain, neither of them had expected it to stick. Except it did, and now he was commonly greeted as either Captain or Cap.  
In the beginning Steve seemed a little annoyed over the nickname, but gave up quite quickly when he realized they weren’t going to stop. ("Ever. Never. It’s permanent. Gotta suck it up Rogers, I mean Cap”)

 

When Steve left abruptly for some sort of family business nobody knew what to say or do. 

When he returned a month later, they continued where they left off.

When he returned he seemed changed. Both happier, but also sadder. Sam tried to understand but found that he couldn't.

***

“I still don’t get it though” Sam said as he held the door for the other two. “Why aren’t we going to the movies?”  
“Because Nat has a plan” Clint answered simply, while no response came from the redhead.  
“Okay? More precise maybe?” Sam tried again, looking between the two assassins-look-a-likes.  
“The plan,” Natasha began, “more like: See who Steve is trying to keep from us.”  
“And, what? Now we can catch them in the act or?” Sam looked like he thought about the idea, but Clint shock his head. “Narh, don’t wanna see the Cap’s butt - which is why we pretended, and by pretending I mean actually went all the way to the movies and then drove back. That way they have hopefully finished.”  
At that Sam looked between the two, waiting for one of them to crack up and say it’s just a joke, but nothing happened. 

Over the course of the next two flight of stair Sam tried to figure out how this could backfire and then how the hell he had ended up with these people. 

Before he was ready they turned last corner and in front of them was the door. 

Now Sam would most likely have backed out at this point. And he was just about to make some half assed excuse to not go ahead with the plan. But he had barely finished the thought before Clint had stepped forward and knocked on the door. 

From inside they heard Steve voice. What he said Sam couldn’t make out, but two seconds later the door was opened up. 

Whatever Sam had expected to find behind the closed door it was definitely not this. Important to point out perhaps, Sam considered himself a pretty flexible and accepting person when it came to sexuality and such, but the thought that Steve might not be straight hadn’t even crossed his mind. Looking back he feels stupid for just assuming. 

No. There right in front of him wasn’t a nice girl (sorry, dame), no it was a tall - extremely fit - dark haired man.  
Seriously his abs had abs.  
The sight was definitely not made worse by the fact that said man was only wearing a pair of (unbuttoned) jeans and no shirt. But his left shoulder was filled with scars, rippling all the way from his underarm to cover the shoulder. For a second the man looked self-conscious about it, but with a slight shake to his head he seemed to let it go. Or almost. 

Beside him Natasha smiled like she knew all along (trust her to know). 

The so far unnamed man leaned casually against the doorframe and a smirk slit onto his face, blue eyes practically sparkling with mischief, but still somehow managed to look haunted - and oh god the room reeked of sex. Even standing in the hall, Sam could smell it. 

“Can I help you?” The man said, looking first at Natasha, then Sam and Clint at last. Like assessing them, Sam noted, exactly like some of the soldiers at the VA’s.  
His eyes instantly caught onto the dog tags resting against his collarbone. Dog tags with ridged edges, which Sam recognized as the ones Steve always wore. 

Natasha opened her mouth to answer, but Steve pulled the door out of the mans grasp before she could say something. 

Sam had never thought he should see Steve like that. Absolutely disheveled, his hair a mess and his shirt was bottomed askew. Besides of that, the massive hickey on his neck was a bit hard to not notice. Red against pale skin. 

“Uhm, hi…” He looked completely at a loss for words, and seemed to have to swallow a lump in his throat before he continued. “This is, uh, Bucky. Bucky these are my friends, and I-” It seemed it wasn’t until then his brain caught up with the action. It was almost comical how his head whipped up to look at Bucky. “Go put a shirt on jerk.” 

Bucky muttered “punk” back at him and disappeared into the room again, though not without giving Steve’s ass a light smack on the way. 

Steve flushed a very nice red color at that, and there seemed to be a very interesting spot on the floor. 

“Bucky is my boyfriend” Steve looked at last at them like he thought that maybe they would lash out at him.  
Instead his worry seemed to seep away as he saw the smile on Natasha’s face, and how Clint looked like he might break out in a victory dance. At last his eyes turned to look Sam’s face. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you before.. I was going to but-“ he cut himself off again, and Sam couldn’t help but break out in a laugh, “it’s fine, Steve. Seriously. Now.. If you can keep your hands of each other for more than five minutes, I heard that Darcy is testing out a new baking recipe. Come join us” Sam looked to Clint who nodded and already seemed dreamy at the prospect of Darcy cupcakes. 

“Just.. Leave the window open” he finished. 

“That sounds nice,” Bucky said as he came into view again. He sounded almost as excited as Clint looked. 

When the three had said their mandatory ’see ya there’ they turned around to leave, but not without a little wink from Natasha to Bucky who just nodded a fraction in return. Sam couldn’t help but think it almost looked like they had worked together.. Like this had been staged. Knowing Natasha it probably had… Sam was still convinced she was a former Russian Assassin Spy, now working for some top secret American agency (or something like that). 

***

When later all of them plus Bucky was settled into Clint and Tony’s room. 

Thor and Jane in the couch, along with Darcy. On the floor in front of them Natasha and Clint sat, only just touching at the elbow. Tony and Pepper sitting by the table discussing something. Sam himself sitting in one of the two comfy chairs placed on either side of the sofa. With it titled towards the television on the wall, he had a clear view of not only the television but also the two men in the other chair. 

Bucky upon arrival pretty quickly settled into it. It didn’t take Sam long to figure why. Sitting in that exact chair gave him a view of the whole room, including the exits and no one could sneak up behind him, since it stood against a wall. 

Steve on the other hand had wondered about a bit wary, like he didn’t really know how to act around them, but once it was clear to him that everyone had accepted his relationship with the other man (and commented on the hickey, “Tony! be nice” and “Sorry not sorry, Pepper”) he settled into the same chair as Bucky. Back against the armrest, legs thrown over Bucky’s and his head resting on his shoulder. 

Throughout the movie Sam found his eyes wondering to the couple, and he saw how Steve’s hand wormed it's way up the larger man’s chest till he reached the dog tags.  
Sam averted his eyes when he looked up and realized that he wasn’t the only one not watching the movie. He hadn’t missed the way the corners of the other mans mouth had momentarily curled up into a coy smile. 

***

Sam could honestly say that he had won the roommate lottery.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one or two page thing, but turned out to be nine… and I still don't feel like I have finished it. 
> 
> Tell me what you think - constructive criticisms is welcomed :) 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr maybe:  
> \- Sassy-Lucifer  
> or  
> \- the-winter-soldier-bucky-barnes
> 
> **Edit: Okay so I was asked about the dog tags thing, and I remembered that I hadn't actually put an explanation about it in this, so I'm working on a part two, where it will be explained :)


End file.
